


Ночной визит

by Esthree



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Established Relationship, Gen, Humor, M/M, drunken dwarves, lewd dwarvish songs
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-28 19:17:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5102594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esthree/pseuds/Esthree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Через несколько лет после Битвы Пяти Воинств в дверь к мистеру Бэггинсу стучат нежданные гости.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ночной визит

Мистер Бэггинс просыпается от того, что кто-то настойчиво трезвонит в дверь. Решив, что это балуются неугомонные соседские мальчишки, он переворачивается на другой бок и накрывает голову второй подушкой, но нежданный посетитель не унимается. Сонно моргая, Бильбо смотрит в окно: крутобокая луна проглядывает сквозь крону молоденького дубка. Полпервого ночи. Какого тролля? 

Где-то на улице хлопают ставни, и слышится визгливый женский голос:

— Да что же это такое? Звонят и звонят, спать не дают! Хулиганье!

— Да это опять к чокнутому Бэггинсу, — раздраженно откликаются с другой стороны.

Бильбо со стоном откидывает одеяло. Звонки, а потом и громкий стук продолжаются все время, пока он нашаривает спички, зажигает свечу и натягивает халат. Когда он уже подходит к прихожей, к этой какофонии добавляются сокрушительные удары, от которых недавно окрашенная дверь начинает ходить ходуном. Из всех известных Бильбо лиц привычку дубасить в дверь кулаком, напрочь игнорируя колокольчик, имеет только один гном. _Убью_ , думает Бильбо.

— Доброй ночи! — рявкает он, рванув на себя ручку двери, и едва успевает отскочить в сторону, когда ему под ноги валятся два тяжелых тела. 

— Здесь же была дверь, — нахмурившись, ворчит Двалин, пытаясь подняться хотя бы на четвереньки. В кулаке у него зажата веревка, в которой Бильбо, присмотревшись, опознает шнурок от дверного колокола. — Только что была… А-аа, вот же она! — торжествующе объявляет Двалин, повернув голову.

Говорит он, как-то странно растягивая слова и глотая слоги, и, потянув носом, Бильбо без труда определяет причину: оба гнома вдребезги пьяны.

— И почему я совсем не удивлен, — бормочет Бильбо себе под нос. Торин, повалившийся на друга сверху, уже успел встать на ноги, и протягивает Двалину руку. Со второй попытки ему удается привести собрата в вертикальное положение. Услышав Бильбо, он аккуратно прислоняет Двалина к стене и нетвердо шагает навстречу хоббиту.

— Бильбо! — Сильные руки сгребают мистера Бэггинса, притиснув к покрытой жестким доспехом груди. — Наш дорогой взломщик!

— Тише! — шипит Бильбо, вырываясь из медвежьих объятий. — Не хватало еще, чтобы соседи услышали, в каком качестве я к вам нанимался! От моей репутации и так мало что осталось, — он поспешно захлопывает входную дверь. 

— Мастер вор! — радостно ревет Двалин, бесцеремонно хлопая Бильбо по плечу, так что тот шатается под его напором. 

— Да-да, — бурчит Бильбо, — я тоже рад вас видеть _в полпервого ночи_. И не надо было устраивать такой тарарам! Я же просил: будете проходить мимо — заходите без стука.

— Разве? Я не помню, — Двалин озадаченно чешет в затылке и переводит взгляд на Торина. Тот пожимает плечами:

— Меня там вообще не было.

Бильбо закатывает глаза.

— Прекрасно! — он вздыхает. — Вы, должно быть, устали с дороги. Идемте, я напою вас чаем.

Он направляется вглубь коридора, зажигая по пути светильники. За спиной раздается гулкий звук удара и невнятное восклицание.

— Какого морготового барлога здесь такие низкие потолки?!

Кипя от возмущения, Бильбо оборачивается, чтобы увидеть, как Торин сочувственно хлопает Двалина по лысине. Бухнув чайник на огонь, Бильбо достает из буфета сыр, хлеб и блюдо с кексами. Когда он заходит в столовую, то выясняется, что гномы обнаружили опрометчиво оставленную на окне початую бутылку вина и как раз стукаются кружками, усеивая бордовыми кляксами новую скатерть. 

— Нда, давненько я не принимал у себя гномов. Почти забыл, каково это…

— Это точно, — усмехается Торин, — иначе бы помнил, что за встречу полагается выпить. Неси-ка еще вина, мастер Бэггинс!

— И мяса, — мычит Двалин, откусив половину кекса.

Бильбо спускается в кладовую и прислоняется лбом к холодным кирпичам. Ну, а чего он, собственно, ожидал? Вздохнув, он снимает с полки копченый окорок, прихватывает бутылку вина и, подумав, нацеживает в кувшин эля. Переводить на гномов присланное Элрондом с оказией дорвинионское он точно не собирается!

— Ну, наконец-то! — Не успевает Бильбо моргнуть глазом, как Двалин избавляет его от кувшина, Торин наливает вина, и оба гнома хором поднимают тост:

— За нашего дорогого хозяина! За Бильбо!

Отпив пару глотков, Бильбо отставляет кружку, глядя, как гномы утирают бороды и тут же наливают еще по одной, обсуждая, какое пойло подают в местных трактирах.

— Кгхм, — Бильбо прочищает горло. — Что за дела? 

Гномы недоуменно поворачивают головы.

— Я хотел сказать, как вы здесь оказались?

— Мы ездили в Рохан! — говорит Двалин, как будто это все объясняет. Он неопределенно поводит рукой, расплескивая эль. — Там, на юге, недалеко от Дунланда…

— Я знаю, где Рохан, — перебивает его Бильбо, — но при чем здесь…

— Ро-оохан… — не слушая его, восторженно тянет Двалин. — Край диких кобылиц! — он радостно скалится, блестя глазами. Торин встряхивает гривой, утыкаясь в кружку, но Бильбо успевает заметить, что он улыбается, словно Двалин сказал что-то смешное. Ладно, придется отложить объяснения до завтра.

— Как там дела у остальных? Как Фили?

— Вырос пацан, — одобрительно гудит Двалин в кружку. — Будущий король!

Торин согласно кивает, и оба одновременно произносят:

— За Фили!

Со стуком опустив кружку, Торин вытряхивает в нее остатки вина и поднимает бутылку, удивленно разглядывая ее на свет.

— Опять кончилось… Оно все время кончается! Бильбо, почему оно все время кончается?

 _Потому что вы пьете без остановки_ , хочет рявкнуть Бильбо. Он еще никогда не видел Торина таким пьяным. Нечто похожее было разве что в Лихолесье, когда тот стонал и с обалдевшим видом тряс головой, а потом ломанул бешеным лосем с тропы, не слушая ничьих возражений. Какой контраст со сдержанным серьезным гномом, который когда-то пришел в самом конце развеселой гулянки и весь вечер потягивал одну-единственную кружку эля. Брр! Бильбо передергивается от одной мысли, что могли бы натворить тринадцать гномов под предводительством хмельного узбада. 

— Бильбо, у тебя есть еще вино? — заглянув ему в глаза, проникновенно спрашивает Торин. Бильбо обреченно поднимается со стула, с тоской вспоминая визит Балина семь лет назад, когда они весь вечер беседовали у камина, попивая душистый чай с медовыми коврижками. 

Он вытягивает из набитой соломой корзины бутылку, потом, скрепя сердце, берет еще одну. За спиной раздаются нетвердые шаги.

— Давай помогу! — оттеснив его плечом, Двалин поднимает корзину и бережно, как ребенка, тащит наверх. Сев на пол, Бильбо подтягивает колени к груди и утыкается в них головой.

Когда он возвращается в столовую, тщательно припрятав уцелевшие бутылки, гномы хлопают по столу так, что подпрыгивают тарелки, и хохочут до слез, припоминая какие-то эпизоды из их бурной юности. Бильбо тихонько присаживается с кружкой в углу, пока они продолжают есть, пить, смеяться и рассказывать анекдоты. Он уже начинает клевать носом, когда оглушительное рявканье заставляет его подскочить на стуле. Двалин затягивает походную песню, а Торин принимается отбивать ладонью ритм:

— Положив на договор,  
Эльфы ищут драки.  
Будет наш торчать топор  
Из эльфийской…

— Кхм!

Из открытого настежь окна тянет прохладой, и Бильбо в панике ставит кружку на стол.

— М-мм? — гномы недоуменно оборачиваются.

— Мои соседи, — Бильбо бросает выразительный взгляд за окно. — Я думаю, они не оценят…

— Ч-что такое? – непонимающе переспрашивает Двалин. 

— Они н-не хотят с-слушать про эльфей… эльфов, — запинаясь, поясняет Торин.

— Точно! — Двалин припечатывает стол кулаком. — К-кому они нахер сдались, эти эльфы? Давай лучше нашу! — Торин согласно кивает, и оба гнома, положив друг другу руки на плечи, начинают выводить нетрезвыми голосами: 

— Над горой клубились тучи,  
Били орков мы…

Бильбо в отчаянии прижимает к ушам ладони, сквозь которые просачиваются отдельные, особенно выразительные моменты, про то, как гномы «гнали этих гадов по туннелям Гундабада» «до Морийских до пещер, где им в глотку всадим хер, и с уступов Карадраса покидаем…»

— Да что же это творится такое! — доносится с улицы визгливый женский голос. — Безобразие! Совесть у вас есть?! Три часа ночи...

Вскочив с места, Бильбо решительно захлопывает окно.

— Друзья мои, сегодня был трудный день, мы все устали и пора отдохнуть.

— Но мы же еще не… — начинают возмущаться гномы.

— Вот что, — рявкает Бильбо. — Если соседи закидают мою дверь тухлыми яйцами, вы не отделаетесь простым возмещением ущерба! Я вас заставлю перекрашивать ее собственноручно!

Двалин все еще пытается что-то возразить, но Торин сосредоточенно поднимается на ноги, и тянет его за рукав. 

— Идем…

— Кровати в спальне дальше по коридору, — язвительно сообщает Бильбо, выходя из столовой. — Если, конечно, вы туда доберетесь…

Вернувшись в свою комнату, он снимает халат и с наслаждением забирается под одеяло. В коридоре раздается топот, возня, грохот, приглушенная ругань, затем стукается о стену дверь, и кровать издает жалобный скрип под обрушившимся на нее весом. Бильбо поворачивается на бок и облегченно вздыхает, закрывая глаза. Он уже начинает проваливаться в приятную дрему, когда из-за стены доносится раскатистый двухголосый храп. 

— Эру милосердный, за что?!

Бильбо со стоном прижимает к уху вторую подушку.

* * *

Просыпается он против обыкновения поздно — часы на камине показывают половину девятого — и позволяет себе еще пару минут насладиться тишиной и покоем. Умывшись и приведя себя в порядок, Бильбо ставит кипятиться так и не понадобившийся вчера чайник и спускается в кладовую за сосисками, яйцами и беконом. К тому времени, как вода в чайнике начинает весело побулькивать, он уже снимает со сковороды шкворчащую глазунью. На мгновение мелькает мысль, что яичница с жареными сосисками и беконом — не самый подходящий завтрак для похмельных гномов, но он мстительно прогоняет ее прочь.

Выставив на стол масленку и тарелку с оладьями, он отправляется будить гостей, да так и застывает в дверях гостевой спальни, жалея, что обделен художественным талантом. Представшая перед глазами картина и впрямь достойна быть запечатленной на холсте — Двалин, не успевший полностью разуться, раскинулся на кровати по диагонали: одна нога свешивается на пол, а вторая — разумеется, та, на которой остался сапог — попирает свежие простыни. А слева от него Торин каким-то образом умудрился улечься так, что его голова покоится у Двалина на животе, а ноги в серых заскорузлых носках — на подушке.

— Доброе утро! — Бильбо от души стучит кулаком по открытой двери. Двалин подскакивает на кровати и тут же со стоном откидывается обратно. Торин, чья голова при этом съезжает вниз, жалобно ругается, схватившись за виски. — Завтрак на столе! — чрезвычайно довольный собой Бильбо выходит, не забыв напоследок хлопнуть дверью.

— Садитесь, пока не остыло, — Бильбо переставляет с полки на полку увесистый чугунок, громко звякая крышкой, и с наслаждением наблюдает, как морщатся его гости. — Чай сейчас будет.

Гномы переглядываются и, к удивлению Бильбо, Двалин куда-то исчезает. А через пять минут появляется с кувшином эля и разливает его по кружкам, щедро расплескивая на свежую скатерть. Торин с благодарностью принимает кружку, слабо кивая другу. Вопреки ожиданиям Бильбо, гномы с аппетитом приканчивают свои порции, уминают полную тарелку оладьев и начинают присматриваться к стоящему на полке джему. Со вздохом он ставит банку на стол и с некоторой оторопью глядит, как Двалин отправляет в рот густо намазанный вареньем тост, запивая его элем. Чай оба гнома, как и вчера, игнорируют напрочь. 

— Вы так и не рассказали, как очутились в Шире, — напоминает Бильбо.

— Мы были в Рохане, — говорит с набитым ртом Двалин.

— Эту часть я помню, — прерывает его Бильбо. — Но какое отношение Рохан имеет к вашему визиту?

— Эребор возрождается, — хмуро поясняет Торин. — Население Горы увеличивается. Дейл уже не в состоянии удовлетворить возросшие потребности в продовольствии. 

— И вы ищете?.. – Бильбо морщит лоб, пытаясь понять, к чему тот ведет.

— Новых поставщиков, — подтверждает Торин.

— Рохан?

— Да у них разве что овес и купишь, — хмыкает Двалин. — Вот Торину и пришло в голову, что нужно договориться с хоббитами.

— О поставках продовольствия? — недоверчиво уточняет Бильбо. — Из Шира? Через все Средиземье? Да вам дешевле обойдется хоббитов к Эребору переселить!

— Отправить раз в год несколько караванов с зерном не так уж и накладно, — говорит Торин. — Выгоднее, чем закупать зелень у эльфов. 

— Это если вам удастся договориться с фермерами, — фыркает Бильбо.

— Ваш… как его, хан? Жбан?

— Тан!

— Точно. Тан уже дал свое согласие, — сообщает Двалин. — Вчера… нет, позавчера... хотя и вчера тоже... Короче, мы сделку обмывали как раз. А потом подумали — тут же неподалеку наш Бильбо живет. Надо его навестить.

— Неподалеку? – поднимает брови Бильбо. — Тан живет в Восточной чети, это в семидесяти милях отсюда!

— Мы же на пони, - пожимает плечами Двалин. — К закату уже в местной таверне были.

— К закату?! Вы ко мне явились полпервого ночи! — взрывается Бильбо.

— Так Торин дорогу забыл.

— Я не забыл, — Торин протестующе вскидывает голову. — Я прекрасно помню, как добирался сюда в прошлый раз.

— Ладно, — криво ухмыляется Бильбо. — Ты прекрасно помнишь дорогу, на которой в прошлый раз заблудился. Дважды. Двалин, но ты-то куда смотрел?

— Да я вообще не видел, куда мы идем, — Двалин допивает эль и удовлетворенно рыгает. 

— Прекрасно, — саркастически говорит Бильбо. — Знаете, я правда рад, что вы зашли и… Спасибо за подарок, — он взмахивает продолговатым булыжником неопределенной формы, который Двалин вчера вручил ему посреди попойки.

При виде камня глаза Торина расширяются, и он переводит ошеломленный взгляд на друга. 

— Ты подарил ему свой точильный камень?

— Ну, это же наш взломщик… — Двалин приглаживает усы с таким видом, как будто осчастливил Бильбо бесценным сокровищем. И, судя по тому, с каким благоговением глядит на него Торин, это очень похоже на правду. 

— Кхм… Но раз ты здесь, Торин, то кто же остался управлять Эребором?

— Фили. Давно пора было попробовать, — говорит Торин.

— Там Балин. Подскажет, если что, — добавляет Двалин. — И Дис.

— И Дис, — кивает Торин.

Они снова смеются понятной только им шутке, и Бильбо закатывает глаза. Гномы остаются в Норе до самого вечера, методично опустошая кладовую и раскуривая трубки у камина. Когда на небе высыпают первые звезды, а бочонок с элем пустеет, они собираются в путь.

— Что ж, — Бильбо перекатывается с пятки на носок и щелкает подтяжками, наблюдая, как они надевают перевязи и накидывают плащи, обсуждая, какой дорогой ехать обратно. — Был рад вас обоих видеть. В следующий раз будете проходить мимо — проходите, — бурчит он себе под нос.

— Что? — поднимает голову Двалин.

— Я говорю, в следующий раз…

— Помним, помним — заходить без стука.

Бильбо торопливо захлопывает дверь. Из распахнутого окна доносятся голоса удаляющихся гномов.

— Не могу поверить, что ты отдал Бильбо свой точильный камень. Чем ты топоры править будешь?

— Как чем? Твоим, конечно.

— Даже не рассчитывай. Заедем в Бри — купишь новый.

— В Бри? Да там одно дерьмо продают, проще до Синих Гор доехать.

— Мы туда не собирались.

— Да что там: день туда, день обратно. На обратном пути еще раз к Бильбо завернем…

Мистер Бэггинс со стоном хватается за голову, сползая по стене.


End file.
